Lying From You
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: Haruno Sakura works under Death, a very powerful ruler. She must steal for him, and mabey keep a little for herself. But when her emotions slip out too much, what will become of our favoite Konochi? Read and find out! -Review to-


**_Well, I finally fixed this story. Some of the words were misspelled, and some of the lyrics weren't in bold. It just bothered me to no end._**

**_Enjoy!  


* * *

_  
When I pretend everything is what I want it to be**

Sakura plopped down on her new bean bag chair once she got home. Another great job to please her master. It had taken quite a toll on her, unlike she had expected, but she did it. In return for her bravery, she had received payment, this new bean bag chair, and her masters approval.

Although, something didn't feel right about it. Her master didn't show as much pleasure about her job then he used to. He seemed more, disapproving. She didn't know why. Everything she did was to please him, not to make him upset at her. Nothing she did was foolish, or wrong.

**I look exactly like what you had always wanted to see**

She had been so confused when all he did was give her a simple nod, without even looking at her. Usually, he would give her a great big smile and a nod of approval for a job well done. After all, stealing was her main priority to get respect from him. As the favorite, Sakura would always get the most attention and respect than anyone else in the squad. However...

**When I pretend, I can't forget about the criminal  
I am Stealing second after second just cause I know I can but-**

....she didn't want to show it, but she was afraid of him. Not that she was down right scared of every thing about him. Everyone had a fear of him in someway to tell the truth. After all, wouldn't you be afraid of death if you knew he could kill you with just a swipe of his cold, boney fingers against you skin?

She sure was. She had seen it all. If you did just one thing to make him mad at you, he would come to you himself when you were alone, and silently, take your life away from you. Sakura wasn't sure just how much longer she could live under the stress.

**-I can't pretend this is the way it'll stay I'm just-**

Working under death was that of a high honor to some. To Sakura however, it was a dreadful nightmare. Everyday she worked under him, stealing for him, she would be in fear of him disapproving of her and killing her for any foolish actions she would make. It scared her more than anything in the world. Mabey working for death was a great deal for some in a good way, but for her, it just scared her right down to the core.

**(Trying to bend the truth)**

Just the fact that he had only noded at her just scared her. Had she done something wrong? Was he coming to kill her? Was he on his way right now? Was he going to come up in a poof of dark smoke and touch her forehead like he did with all his other victims?

The questions were running through her head so fast she couldn't think straight. She didn't want to die at such a young age. She was only 16, she had so much more of her life she had wanted to see. So much more she wanted to know.

**I can't pretend I'm who you want me to be so I'm  
(Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now (I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now (Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now (Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now (The very first part of you, is me)**

Just by the way he had approved of her made her realize how much of a fool she had been. Working under death! For the love of god, why had she decided to work for him in the first place? Was it for the money? Or was it for the pleasure of seeing death in person?

She didn't know which anymore. All she knew was that she had done something wrong to make him less approving of her. She just wanted to know what it was. Either way though, quiting the job or staying, if she did something that made him less approving of her, he wouldn't heasitate to take her out. She should have listened to what her parents had told her.

**I remember what they taught to me**

She was sitting down on the plush red velvet chair in the dining room of her and her parents home. She had popped the question to work for death, and they demanded to know why she had made such a choice. So, they sat her down in said chair, as they sat down on a matching cough opposite from where she was.

Her father began by saying, "Sakura, I know you are desprate for money, but do you know the risks of working under 'him'?" Her parents hated using the word death, and called him, 'him' instead. She heard her mother utter a silent sob. "Oh Sakura, you can't work for 'him'. You just can't. Don't you remember what happened to your brother?!" she said to her.

Sakura put her head down. Yes, she remembered it clearly, like it had happened yesterday. He to had worked for death. But when death had caught him slacking off on his job...she didn't want to think about it anymore. "Yes mother, I remember perfectly what happened, but still, I wish to work under him." Sakura told her parents. They looked at her, pain and anger in their eyes.

Her father roughly got up from the couch and spoke. "Have you gone insane Sakura?! Don't you know that money isn't always important!? You can't do this to your life! It's crazy!!" he yelled.

Sakura, anger in her eyes, stood up and said, "I'm not crazy! I need this money to keep a living, and 'you' have the nerve to keep this all away from me! The only reason that Kono died was because he was being a foolish idiot!!! I'm going and that's that!" And with that, Sakura gathered her things she had already packed, and ran out of the house.

She regreted not heading her parents warnings. She just wished that she could've had some more common sense when she had made that decision.

**Remember condesending talk of who I ought to be  
Remember listing to all of that and this again.**

Still, even though she was furious at her parents for their mistake of calling her crazy, she did a favor for them. She wrote a note saying that she was sorry for leaving, and that she had only ran away to clear her mind. She was to come back as soon as possible.

After she wrote the note, she had someone step in to replace her. She didn't want her parents to worry and try to find her. In time, they accepted the replacement, and treated her like it really was her. Sakura felt saddened by the fact she could be so easily replaced in such a short time. She didn't let this affect her missions though.

**So I pretended up a person who was fittin in  
And now you thing this person really is me and I'm-**

After leaving her home, her parents, and everything that she held dearest to her, she felt guilt. Leaving was a hard thing to do. She thought it would be easy, but in time knew it took a great toll on her soul.

Everytime she robbed a house, she wished it were her own, so that she could hug and cry to her her parents, and tell them what a fool she was. But she knew she couldn't do that. Just like everyone else, once you join, you stay until you die.

**(Trying to bend the truth)**

Sakura tried hard to get back home, just to see her parents, if only for a little while. Yet, she couldn't do that. Her master wouldn't allow such, emotions in his subordinates. He wanted strict, understanding, loyal workers to work under him.

Not sad, emotional weaklings like how she used to act. So, to keep her job, she covered all of her emotions up. Only showing a slight turn of happiness when needed. Even when trying to throw away her emotions, her fear and sadness kept coming back to her.

If only, if only she could just throw away all her emotions. Mabey that was the reason why her master showed less approval of her. Her emotions might have been showing too much. She instantly regreted ever working for death to begin with. She regreted ever going against her parents wishes and yelling at them. She regreted it all.

But even so, nothing could ever go back to the way it was. Indeed she tried throwing away her emotions, but in the end...she couldn't. Suddenly, Sakura saw a circle of smoke appear in the middle of her room.

**But the more I push the more I'm pullin away cause I'm (Lying my way from you)  
No no turning back now (I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)  
No no turning back now (Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone)  
No turning back now (Anywhere on my own cause I can see)  
No no turning back now (The very worst part of you, the very worst part of you, is ME)**

**This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This  
This isn't what I wanted to be, I never thought that what I said would have you running from me  
Like This**

**(You)**

Fear crossed her whole face as she saw him appear. He had the whole fix on. Rippled, black clothing that went down to his feet and beyond. His whole body was that of a skeletons. No skin or organs could be detected on him. His empty eye sockets revealed nothing more than darkness. His scythe was long and rough. It had a razor sharp edge to it from all the business he used it for. She quickly stood up from her chair.

**No turning back now**

She quietly watched as he approached her. Instead of killing her instantly like most of his victims, he spoke his reasons to her. "Sakura," he started. "I know you mean no harm to anyone. I can understand that everything you do is to my highest standards. Although, you have broken your trust. You have shown more emotions than anyone else on my force. And for that, you must suffer the consequences." Sakura put her head down in shame.

**(I wanna be pushed aside so let me go)**

So this was how it was to end...

**No no turning back now**

...her foolish emotions...

**(Let me take back my life, I'd rather be all alone)**

...had led to the end...

**No turning back now**

...of her life...

**(Anywhere on my own cause I can see)**

...but not to the end of her guilt

**No no turning back now**

With a small touch of his cold, lifeless index finger, her touched her forehead. Everything faded away from her. It went so quick, she couldn't comprehend how it happened so fast. It looked just like how death himself described it.

A peaceful environment, where everyone got along. She smiled. This was where she would be for the rest of time. A hand touched her shoulder. She turned, and saw none other than her long lost brother. Tears welled up in her eyes. She could finally be a peace.

Still, the guilt would live with her, forever. She couldn't blame death. No, that wouldn't be the right thing to do. She blamed herself for everything she went through. Being in this peace wasn't going to make it all go away. That, was going to say with her no matter what. She just wished she could have done better.

**(The very worst part of you, the very worst part of you, is me)  


* * *

**

**_Wow, I tell ya. Fixing a story this size is no easy feat. But, even so, I still put all me effort into it. _**

**_Now_**

**_Time to do something that I have never done before._**

_**Give credit to all the reviewers!!!!**_

_**-sob- I would -sniff- just like to thank -sob- the following people -sob- for reviewing my stories! -sniff-**_

_** Wufgirl1**_

**_Kaelin The Black Swan_**

**_OX Soaring-Star XO_**

**_SasuSaku Forever and Ever_**

**_bluehinata96_**

**_ToraHiru_**

**_Random Someone_**

**_Lil Jon_**

**_Thank you all for giving me reviews! -tears start to pour down face- I want to give you all a big hug!!!_**

**_!Ja Ne!  
_**


End file.
